Severus no es feliz
by Alba.B
Summary: Severus no es feliz. Cuando era un niño, debía de esconderse en el pequeño armario de su cuarto, para acallar el sonido de los gritos de su padre. Y cerraba los ojos, deseando ser feliz. Pero, claro, los deseos rara vez se cumplen.
1. Capitulo I: Golpes

_**Disclaimer: Severus Snape, así como el resto de los personajes que aquí aparecen, no me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de JK Rowling. **_

_**Capítulo I: Golpes**_

Severus no es feliz.

Tiene cinco años, y ya está harto de ver a su madre con el cuerpo plagado de moratones y arañazos, de ver las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, sin ser capaz de consolarla.

-¡Es todo por tu culpa, Eileen! –Se oye a través de la puerta; ya están otra vez. Sev oye como un objeto de vidrio golpea el suelo, partiéndose en mil pedazos. También oye como su madre solloza, sabiendo la que se avecina. La mujer ha vivido demasiadas veces aquello como para tener la esperanza de que se detenga.

El niño está en su cuarto. Sabe que su madre lo ha cerrado con magia, sin usar la varita, como hace cada noche, para asegurarse de que "él" no puede entrar. Lo único que quiere Eileen es proteger a su hijo, aunque su vida se vea amenazada por ello. Si Tobías se enterase de que ella ha hecho magia…

Severus se estremece al pensarlo. No se siente seguro, en absoluto. Si su madre faltara… ¿Quien se ocuparía de él?

Se levanta, tratando de espantar esos horribles sentimientos. Abraza el osito de peluche que le regaló su madre cuando cumplió cuatro años; el día que supo que era un mago. Se mete en el pequeño armario de la habitación y cierra la puerta.

Desde ese lugar apenas se oyen los gritos.

Ahoga sus sollozos contra el osito; no logra dormir en toda la noche. Tiene frío, porque su padre se niega en arreglar las humedades que llenan el minúsculo cuarto, hambre, porque Tobías no le ha permitido comer desde el día anterior, y demasiado miedo como para soportarlo, porque sabe que cualquier día su padre puede calcular mal la fuerza de los golpes, aunque Eileen no haya hecho nada fuera de lo común. Y, si eso pasa, ya no tendrá quien lo proteja.

Oye más cosas rompiéndose, y a grave voz de su padre; aunque los ruidos llegan lejanos, como si no fuesen del todo reales, y eso le ayuda a aislarse un mínimo de todo, aunque sigue sin lograr ignorar la pelea.

Entonces, como casi todas las noches, un golpe seco y mucho más fuerte que el resto llega hasta los oídos de Severus. Después, el silencio vuelve; un silencio tenso, cargado de emociones demasiado complejas como para que el niño pueda entenderlas completamente, a pesar de que si es capaz de sentirlas.

Es así cada noche. Severus sabe que dentro de poco oirá como su madre se lava la sangre de la cara, y, luego, le visitará para darle las buenas noches.

El pequeño sale del armario, el peluche apretado sobre su pecho, y nunca el camino hasta su cama se le había hecho tan largo.

Se cubre con las sabanas, y solloza.

Cierra los ojos, deseando ser feliz. Desea tener una familia de verdad; un padre cariñoso y una madre que no destile miedo e inseguridad en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Y cuando su madre retira el hechizo de la puerta y se tumba junto a él, abrazándole y susurrándole palabras de aliento, magullada, pero, aparentemente, feliz, Severus quiere creer que su infantil deseo se hará realidad.

Hasta que, a la mañana siguiente, son los gritos y los golpes los que hacen de despertador.


	2. Capitulo II: Promesas

_**Capítulo II: Promesas**_

Los años pasan.

Severus, tiene, ahora, siete años. Y la situación no ha cambiado.

Sigue siendo pequeño, demasiado para un niño de su edad. Es débil, enclenque, y el cabello le cae por los hombros, grasiento, porque su padre no le permite lavarse más de una vez cada dos semanas.

Viste ropa vieja de Tobías, claro. No van a gastarse dinero en un niño tan pequeño. Incluso la ropa interior es de su padre, aunque Eileen la arregla para que se ajuste a su tamaño. No siempre lo consigue. La mujer nunca tuvo talento para la costura, y no es que tenga demasiado tiempo para practicar.

Ese día, Severus baja las escaleras. Sabe perfectamente lo que va a encontrarse en la cocina. Allí estará su padre, sentado en una de las viejas sillas, que chirrían y cojean al mínimo movimiento, leyendo el periódico mientras toma el café y las tostadas de todas las mañanas. Le saludará, y, luego, aprovechará su presencia para insultar a su madre. Eileen se girará, con la cara llena de arañazos y golpes mal maquillados, y sonreirá con timidez, mientras ahoga un sollozo. Siempre ha sido así y no parece que vaya a cambiar.

-Hey, chico… ¿Por qué no preparas tú el desayuno? Seguro que lo haces mejor que la inútil de tu madre. -Ha comenzado. Mientras su madre se gira y le saluda quedamente, él se sienta en la silla más alejada a la de su padre, que resulta ser la más vieja y la que más cojea. Nunca responde a las "bromas "hirientes que escucha cada mañana. Jamás se atreverá a decir un "A mí me gusta" o "No me parece que mamá cocine tan mal." Sabe que si se atreve a decir algo así, Tobías se levantará del asiento y le golpeará hasta a hacerlo sangrar, ignorando las súplicas de Eileen para que pare. Lo sabe porque, una vez, tres años atrás, cuando tenía cuatro, se atrevió a contestarle. Pasó tres días en el hospital.

Desde ese día, comprendió totalmente que su padre no era una buena persona. Hasta ese momento, había pensado que era normal oír a sus padres gritarse cada día, e incluso que era algo común que su madre llorara todas las noches, con el rostro lleno de sangre. Tobías no le había puesto la mano encima a su hijo hasta el maldito día en el que decidió contestarle.

-Parece que se te ha comido la lengua el gato, pequeño.- Tobías se ríe ahogadamente, mientras Eileen le sirve el desayuno a su hijo y le besa la frente.

-No olvides, Severus, que hoy tienes que quedarte con la vecina por la tarde. Tengo que ir a recoger a tu abuela al aeropuerto -le dice amablemente su madre, mientras se sienta a su lado. Tobías frunce el ceño; no le gusta que su mujer le hable al niño mientras él es ignorado. Carraspea y se levanta de mala gana.

-Me voy a trabajar. -gruñe. -No sé a qué hora volveré. - Es cierto. Tobías termina de trabajar a las cuatro de la tarde, pero, normalmente, no llega hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Los fines de semana puede llegar a ausentarse durante casi cuarenta y ocho horas. Eileen ya no se preocupa. Sabe que siempre acaba regresando. Sabe que le engaña desde que se casaron. No le extrañaría que un día se presentase alguna prostituta, con un niño pequeño en brazos, diciendo que es un Snape.

Cierra dando un portazo. Normalmente es así, aunque, si algún día está de buen humor, se digna a revolverle el pelo a su hijo, a modo de despedida.

La casa se llena de silencio, hasta que Eileen suspira, aliviada. Es el único momento del día en el que Severus y ella pueden estar juntos, en calma. Pasan los minutos. Severus desayuna pausadamente, mientras su madre se sienta a su lado y le mira esbozando una sonrisa. Cuando acaba de comer, mira el reloj, y se da cuenta de la hora que es. El colegio está a cien metros de su casa, así que el niño va solo desde el año pasado. Coge la mochila, besa a su madre y sale por la misma puerta por la que ha salido Tobías media hora antes.

Cuando está sola, Eileen suspira, recoge y friega los cubiertos, sin magia, y sube al piso superior de la casa. Abre un pequeño cofre que esconde en el fondo del armario. No quiere ni imaginar lo que le sucedería si Tobías se enterase de que conserva eso.

Abre la caja, y saca de su interior una varita. Veinticinco centímetros. Madera de fresno y nervios de corazón de dragón como núcleo.

Eileen acaricia la vieja varita y la agita ligeramente, murmurando un "Wuingardium leviosa", y haciendo levitar uno de los almohadones de la cama.

Lo hace para demostrase a si misma que es una bruja;_ de que puede_ hacerlo. Porque, claro, Tobías es un muggle, y él jamás aceptará que su mujer sea bruja o que su hijo un mago.

Desde el día que comenzaron a vivir juntos, Eileen tiene prohibido el uso de la magia. Él destruyó todo; desde sus libros de textos, hasta cualquier fotografía del tiempo que pasó en Hogwarts.

Excepto la que reposa junto a la varita. Está sacada en su sexto año en la escuela. En ella, sonríe a la cámara con inocencia, de una forma que ya no es capaz de hacer. Pasa los brazos por hombros de una chica de cabello rubio y rizado, de Gryffindor, y otra morena, de Ravenclaw, que le revuelve el cabello mientras ríe sonoramente.

Sueña con ser de nuevo Eileen Prince, con tener de nuevo dieciséis años, y ninguna preocupación.

Se sumerge en sus recuerdos durante minutos, tal vez horas, hasta que vuelve a la realidad. Vuelve a dejar la varita y el retrato al fondo del cofre, y lo guarda de nuevo en su sitio.

Ella es Eileen Snape, y nada cambiará eso. Ya no puede volver atrás, y evitar casarse con Tobías.

Pero luchará por Severus. No permitirá que su pequeño pase por lo mismo. Es una promesa. Y Eileen Snape siempre cumple sus promesas.


	3. Capitulo III: Hospital

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo las ideas son mias**

Ocho años.

Severus Snape cumple ocho años en el lugar más inapropiado para ello.

Está en el hospital, junto a su abuela. Oye como la máquina hace un ligero "pip" cada vez que el corazón late. Le han conectado a una máquina cuyo nombre no recuerda para ayudarla a respirar.

Tiene casi todas las costillas rotas, el pulmón izquierdo perforado y otras muchas lesiones.

Parece casi irónico que las heridas no las haya causado _Él, _sino el coche que chocó contra el suyo porque el conductor iba borracho. Porque, sí, Tobías también pegaba a su madre, casi tanto como a Eileen.

Los médicos dicen que también tiene un trauma en la cabeza, o algo así, porque Severus no lo ha oído muy bien. Solo ha visto a su padre hacer una mueca, como si se apenara por lo que le pasa a su madre, y el pequeño ya es lo suficientemente listo como para saber que, probablemente, la abuela no saldrá viva del hospital.

Lo único que desea es poder despedirse de ella.

—Sev… —su madre se acerca a él, y posa su mano sobre la suya. Severus la mira, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Quiero quedarme.—no la quiere dejar sola. Tobías está en el bar más cercano al hospital, y ni siquiera se ha dignado a entrar a ver a su madre.

—Cielo, la abuela necesita descansar.—Severus la mira con severidad, la observa como si se tratase de un adulto, y dice:

—La abuela no vivirá mucho tiempo… No intentes hacerme creer lo contrario, mamá. —las palabras suenan duras y Eileen no encuentra la forma de desmentirlas. Se echa a llorar como si la niña fuese ella.

Su hijo tiene razón.

Severus se acerca a su abuela, ignorando por un momento a su madre, y le coge suavemente la mano. Elisabeth abre los ojos, muy lentamente y aprieta la mano de su nieta. Sonríe, y emite unos leves gemidos, intentando hablar.

El niño se acerca para escucharla.

—Sev… ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, abuela. l—a mira con compasión.

—Tienes que proteger a tu madre… —gime, le duelen las costillas. Severus se acerca un poco más a ella. —¿Me oyes? Es una buena mujer… tenéis que protegeros mutuamente. —Severus asiente.

Elisabeth Snape cierra los ojos, satisfecha.

La muerte le llega a la anciana una hora después. Suspira dulcemente, como si supiera que su hora llega, y su pecho deja de subir y bajar.

Severus no llora; sabe que para ella es una liberación…

Las palabras de su abuela se quedan grabadas en su mente. Mira a su madre, que llora, haciendo que el maquillaje que oculta los golpes se vaya…

Tobías entra a la habitación. Apesta a alcohol. Le grita a Eileen que se vaya y empuja a Severus de mala manera.

El niño lo mira con rencor, mientras su padre llora cogiéndole la mano a Elisabeth, rogándole que le perdone.

Sabe que, de poder escucharle, no lo haría.


	4. Capitulo IV: Lily

**Disclaimer: Ni Severus ni el resto de los personajes me perteneces, mias, solo son las ideas.**

Severus miraba intensamente a la preciosa niña pelirroja que se columpiaba fuertemente en el columpio del parque, que chirriaba. A su lado, su hermana mayor, una chica alta, delgada, con el cuello extremadamente largo, le gritaba que dejase de balancearse tan fuerte.

Severus enrojeció. La pelirroja era una bruja; lo sabía desde la primera vez quela vio, unos meses atrás.

Miró la ropa que llevaba. Vestía un largo abrigo de su padre, varias tallas grande, que ocultaba unas horribles prendas que era mejor que no mirase.

En resumen, que iba más presentable que se costumbre.

Se acercó a la niña.

Notó como sus mejillas enrojecían levemente. Después de hacer una extraña pirueta, saltando del columpio, y que su hermana le gritara de nuevo, la niña se acercó al matorral en el que Severus se encontraba. Cogió una flor e hizo que ésta se cerrara una y otra vez.

No pudo contenerse. Esa niña _tenía _que saber lo que era.

-Eres una bruja. –se lo dice así, de pronto, después de haber salido del matorral y comprobar que, definitivamente, la pequeña no sabía el porqué de sus poderes

La niña… Lily, como dijo la otra que se llamaba, se alejó, ofendida. Los cuentos muggles han hecho mucho daño a la honorable figura de las brujas… Intentó arreglarlo, contarlo todo; que él también era un mago y que pronto irían a la misma escuela.

Pero solo consiguió que lo tomaran por un loco. Se ruborizó más, mientras veía como las chicas se alejaban.

Severus se sentó, entonces, en uno de los viejos bancos de madera del parque, derramando silenciosas lágrimas.

El rechazo de Lily, el desprecio de su voz, dolía más que cualquiera de los golpes que su padre hubiera podido darle. Y eso que, desde que murió la abuela, las palizas se habían multiplicado.

Por un instante, había pensado que esa niña, la hija menor de los Evans, podría ser su amiga. Quizá hasta algo más.

Pero la escena de esa tarde había confirmado las hirientes palabras que Tobías le gritaba cada vez que llegaba borracho a casa; nadie sería capaz de amarle nunca, jamás. Y si Eileen lo hacía era porque era su madre.

Se levantó del viejo banco veinte minutos después, tras haber derramado todas las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

Luego, alzó la cabeza orgullosamente, y caminó hacia su casa, en la horrible calle de Hilandería.

****

Suspiró. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que recuperar a Lily.

Llamó muy lentamente a la puerta. Se oyeron unas risas infantiles en el interior de la casa y luego le abrió una niña de unos diez años, con el cabello pelirrojo, brillantes ojos verdes y un rostro singularmente bello.

-¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó ella en cuanto lo reconoció, sin dejar hablar al chico.

-Lily…

-Para ti soy Evans, y agradece que no te haya cerrado la puerta. –replicó con una voz fría que se le clavó a Severus como si de un puñal se tratase.

-Bien, Evans… yo… quería disculparme por lo que pasó ayer en el parque. –Vio como los ojos verdes se relajaban, una tímida sonrisa asomó por los labios del chico.

Lily suspiró.

-Acepto tus disculpas… no pareces mala persona… Supongo que solo fue una broma pesada. –sonrió , y ya sin ningún tipo de frialdad en su voz, añadió-Mi madre ha hecho limonada… ¿Quieres pasar? –Severus carraspeó.

-Claro, Evans…¿Ahora que me has perdonado, puedo llamarte Lily? –ella asintió. –No… digamos que no era una broma. –el rostro de la niña se ensombreció de nuevo.

-Para. No me gustan este tipo de bromas.

-Te juro que no estoy bromeando, Lily. Déjame demostrártelo. –ella arrugó el entrecejo, pero asintió, totalmente convencida de que el chico no lograría nada. –Severus suspiró. En muchas ocasiones había manifestado signos de magia, en especial cuando su padre lo amenazaba. En esos momentos, había sabido crear, involuntariamente, hechizos protectores que le evitaban algunos golpes.

Aunque, claro, no estaba seguro de poder lograrlo ahora.

Miró fijamente una gran piedra del jardín. Si, quizás podría hacerla levitar, con unos segundos sería suficiente.

Después de intentarlo cinco minutos, cuando estaba a punto de tirar la toalla, lo logró.

Entonces, se giró a ver el rostro de Lily. La chica había abierto la boca, sin creer lo que acababa de ver.

-Entonces… es cierto. –Severus sonrió.

-Yo nunca miento,. –ella parecía avergonzada.

-Quizá tú si lo seas, pero yo…

-Lo eres. –Le cortó Severus.-A la chica se le iluminó la mirada. –Pero no puedes contárselo a tus padres hasta que cumplas los once años y te llegue la carta de Hogwarts. –ella lo miró confundida.

-¿Qué es Hogwarts?

-Es una escuela mágica. Allí estudiaremos durante siete años. –Lily amplió su sonrisa, y le invitó a entrar en su casa.

Bebieron la limonada que preparó la madre de Lily, una muggle preciosa que no veía bien que su hija menor invitase a ese niño vestido con harapos a pasar la tarde con ella.

Petunia, la hermana de Lily, también lo miraba despectivamente, preguntándose que le habría dicho ese chalado a la pequeña para que le perdonase.

Pero a Severus no le importó nada de eso. Ni siquiera le entristeció que, cuando el reloj dio las siete, el padre de Lily lo echase, prácticamente, a patadas.

Tenía una amiga, pensó cuando regresaba a casa. Alguien que podría quererle, alguien a quien contar sus penas los días que se sintiese demasiado harto del tipo de vida que llevaba.

Definitivamente, había sido el mejor día de su vida. Y prometían que muchos otros tan maravillosos como ese se acercaban.


	5. Capitulo V: La varita

-¡Estoy harto de ti, Eileen! ¡Por tu culpa nuestro hijo es uno de tu clase! Un… un… ¡Un monstruo!

-¡No llames monstruo a Sev!

-¡Lo llamaré como me dé la gana! –se oyó un golpe seco, un gemido agudo, como si lo hubiera proferido una mujer, y luego el silencio inundó la casa.

Severus estaba tranquilo. Bueno, lo más tranquilo que se puede estar cuando tu padre maltrata a tu padre a unos metros de tu habitación.

Pero siempre era así, y Sev había aprendido hacía mucho que no debía meterse. Bueno mirado, esa escena era parte de su día a día y hacía mucho que no temía por la vida de su madre. Aunque los golpes resonaban por toda la habitación, Eileen nunca acudía al hospital. Su hijo sabía que, a veces, cuando las lesiones eran graves, esperaba a que su marido se fuera a trabajar y preparaba Pociones que la sanaban. Claro que si Tobías se enteraba de eso, no podía ni imaginar lo que podría pasar.

Severus frunció el ceño, y dejó de lado el libro de poesía muggle en el que intentaba concentrarse. Normalmente, a esas alturas, ya habría oído como Eileen se levantaba y, arrastrándose, caminaba hacia su cuarto, y como Tobías iba a la habitación que compartía con su mujer y se encerraba dando un portazo.

Pero esta vez solo había silencio.

Severus se levantó, y pegó el oído a la puerta; comenzó a asustarse. Entreabrió la puerta y abrió los ojos.

Su madre estaba sentada en el suelo, llorando en silencio. Al parecer, Tobías se había marchado sigilosamente de la casa, porque no había rastro de su presencia.

Severus se acercó a su madre. Aún desde la entrada de su habitación podía verse como el pecho de Eileen sabía y bajaba frenético, acompañando su llanto.

Se arrodilló junto a ella. Eileen sonrió, sin tratar de ocultar las lágrimas y alzó la mano para acariciarle la cara.

-Mi niño…-susurró. Parecía desorientada.

-¿Mamá?... –la voz le temblaba; tenía ganas de llorar. -¿Estás bien? –Eileen asintió.

-Sí, hijo… me encuentro bien…

-¿Por qué discutías? –Nunca había tratado de meter los asuntos en las peleas de sus padres, pero esta vez no pudo reprimir la pregunta.

Eileen sonrió, y se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su vieja falda celeste.

-Por qué él no querías que tuvieras esto. –le tendió una varita relativamente corta, que, sin duda, había pertenecido a alguien antes. Tenía unas pequeñas marcas de dientes, muy pequeñas, como si un ratón o algo parecido hubieran roído la madera.

Sev tenía los ojos brillantes.

-Mamá…

Ella amplió sui sonrisa.

-Veinticinco centímetros, madera de fresno, nervios de corazón de dragón como núcleo. –repitió mirándola con cariño. -¿Te gusta?- Sev asintió, aferrando la varita con fuerza.

-Pero, mamá… Es tuya. Sin ella no podrás hacer magia… -la sonrisa de Eileen se llenó, entonces, de tristeza, mezclada con algo que el pequeño Severus no pudo identificar.

-No importa. No tenemos dinero para comprar otra… y, además… -clavó sus ojos, idénticos a los de Severus, en su hijo. –Quiero que la uses. ¿Lo harás?

-Claro…-susurró. Al día siguiente Hogwarts comenzaba.

Sin duda, iba a ser un gran día.


	6. Capítulo VI: Atención

**_Disclaimer_: Severus, Lily, y el resto de los personajes no me pertenecen. Mías, solo son las ideas. **

_**Capítulo VI: Atención**_

Severus ya no es un niño. Bueno, en realidad, nunca lo ha sido, porque Tobías, el hombre que se hacía llamar "su padre" no se lo permitió.

Está en cuarto curso, en Slytherin, rodeado de chicos que le resultan tan desagradables como su padre, pero, como no le agrada a ninguna otra persona, tiene que juntarse con ellos y reírles las gracias

Aunque, en realidad, ellos no son las únicas personas a las que Severus les cae bien. También está ella.

Porque si, porque Lily Evans, la pequeña niña pelirroja que conoció años atrás, a pesar de ser Gryffindor, es su amiga. Su mejor amiga, para ser más exactos, y cree que él es el suyo, porque ella le contó cuando le dieron su primer beso y cuando le bajó la regla. Y Severus le contó desde porque odiaba tanto ir a casa hasta que esa pandilla de chicos que se hacían llamar Merodeadores le habían hecho una nueva broma

Aunque no es verdad que Severus se lo haya contado_ TODO_. Porque tiene un secreto, a sus ojos, mucho más grande y oscuro que lo de las palizas de su padre; se ha enamorado de Lily, de Evans, de su mejor amiga. Vale, ya sabía que Lily le gustaba desde que tenía once años, pero no es lo mismo. Porque ahora no es solo atracción, sino amor. Amor puro, de esos que te hacen suspirar cada treinta segundos si esa persona está cerca y dormir abrazando almohada, llorando porque nunca la podrás tener.

Ese tipo de amor.

Ahora están en la biblioteca, tratando de hacer un trabajo de Transfiguraciones.

Pero Severus no es capaz de escribir una sola palabra coherente.

-Sev, ¿qué te pasa? –Severus la mira, y no puede evitar sonreír al pensar en lo bien que suena su nombre en los labios rosados de la chica. Pero luego deja de sonreír, porque se da cuenta de que Lily le está ablando y él está demasiado ocupado mirando sus labios moverse como para prestar atención a sus palabras.

Qué irónico.

-¿Sev… me estás escuchando? –dice ella. No, no le está escuchando. No tiene ni idea de lo que lleva diciendo la última media hora.

-No, Lil… lo siento… -baja la cabeza, arrepentido. Se sonroja levemente. Ella suspira.

-Llevas unas semanas rarísimo, Sev. ¿Qué te ocurre? –Está triste. Severus lo ve en sus ojos. Traga saliva. Joder, está triste por su culpa.

-Yo… -balbucea...

-Ya no me prestas atención… Me esquivas y ahora que por fin pasamos un rato junto ni me escuchas… ¿Qué ocurre? –Severus no puede hacer más que morderse los labios. Definitivamente, no le va a contar su secreto.

-Creí que éramos amigos. Los mejores amigos. –dice ella en un tono glacial, y comienza a recoger sus cosas. Severus ve en las esmeraldas que tiene por ojos comienza a agolparse las lágrimas.

-Lo somos. No te vayas, Lil. –balbucea, pero ella ya se ha ido.

Severus se muerde los labios de nuevo, con fuerza, hasta hacerse sangre.

Maldice lo que le acaba de suceder, y se jura que Lily lo sabrá.

Algún día, le dirá que la ama.


	7. Capítulo VII: La carta

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos ellos son de JK Rowling. Mías, tan solo son las ideas._**

_Lily sonríe. Está muy guapa con el blanco vestido de novia, los ojos más verdes que nunca, y muy brillantes, luchando por retener las lágrimas. El cabello le cae grácil por los hombros, ligeramente ondulado._

_Severus también sonríe. Él también está atractivo, con la corbata rojiza que resalta sus facciones. Se ha cortado un poco el cabello, aunque no mucho, y se ha aplicado varios hechizos y tratamientos muggles, por lo que su melena está limpia, reluciente y, sobretodo, sana por primera vez en su vida. _

_La toma de la mano. Mira al mago que va a oficiar el matrimonio. Es nada más y nada menos que Albus Dumbledore, que mira sonriente a ambos y comienza a hablar sobre el amor y el matrimonio._

_Cuando el sermón acaba, diez minutos después, y Severus le pone un pequeño anillo de oro en la mano a Lily, siente que no puede ser más feliz._

_Ella parece a punto de llorar. Severus amplia la sonrisa, y se acerca para besarla. Sus labios están a unos pocos centímetros…_

Severus despierta en ese momento, justo cuando va a probar los labios que tanto desea.

Parpadea. No, eso que acaba de soñar nunca sucederá. Lily se casó unas semanas atrás con Potter, y, encima, está embarazada.

Snape aprieta los puños fuertemente, hasta que los nudillos se vuelven blancos. Ni siquiera pudo ir a la boda, aunque no hubiera asistido de todos modos, porque unos años atrás se peleó con Lily, la llamó sangre sucia, y ella no lo perdonó jamás.

Pero sigue amándola, con toda su alma. Es un mortifago, un sucio mortífago, y en esos momentos desearía no serlo, pero ya es demasiado tarde para cambiar de bando, porque quien entra en esa… "organización", por llamarla de alguna forma, ya no es capaz de salir, no, al menos, con vida.

Tiene ganas de llorar, pero se muerde el labio para no hacerlo; de niño se prometió a sí mismo que ya no derramaría más lágrimas.

Cierra los ojos, se tumba de nuevo en la cama, e intenta relajar su respiración y tratar se dormir un rato más.

Y justo cuando cree que está consiguiendo relajarse, oye el repiqueteo que produce el pico de una lechuza golpeando la ventana.

Sev se levanta de mala gana, abre el cristal, le arrebata la carta al ave, y cierra de nuevo el cristal, de mala gana, sin importarle que el animalito esté cansado y necesite comer o beber.

Abre el sobre desganado.

No puede creerse lo que está escrito en ese papel:

_"Sev, cielo, soy tu madre…_

_No sé si te llegará esta carta, porque ni siquiera sé dónde vives ahora, pero Estela, la lechuza de tu tía Ester es muy buena… la he visto detectar gente que se encuentra en otro país, aunque no sé si ese es tu caso…_

_Sé que hace mucho que no nos vemos… es más, no tengo noticias de ti desde que dejaste Hogwarts, y de eso hace ya dos años._

_Entiendo que te quisieras alejar de tu padre, no te lo reprocho, enserio, pero necesito que vengas a casa, por favor._

_Sé que debería de decirte esto en persona, pero si no lo hago no puedo estar segura de que acudas… así que: estoy muriendo, Sev… me diagnosticaron cáncer poco antes de que empezaras séptimo curso, ¿Lo recuerdas? Fue la última vez que nos vimos, en el andén, el 1 de Septiembre._

_Sé que seguramente estás ocupado, pero, por favor, Sev, regresa a casa._

_Te quiere:_

_Tu madre."_

Severus tira la carta al suelo. Hunde la cabeza en la almohada y se pone a llorar, rompiendo la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo.

Horas después hace la maleta y se aparece en el umbral de la casa en la que se crió.


	8. Capítulo VIII: Despedidas

**Disclaimer: Severus no pertenece. Ni ningún otro personaje que aparece, a excepción de Vanessa (no, no es una Mary Sue en potencia, tranquilos). Mías, sólo son las ideas.**

_**Capítulo VIII: Despedidas**_

Severus suspira y traga saliva. Eileen ha muerto. Acaba de hacerlo en la cama de su casa, porque se negó a morir en un hospital. Decía que en una habitación de hospital todo era frialdad, que las blancas paredes le producían una sensación de desánimo e incertidumbre que no quería sentir en sus últimos momentos de vida.

Y ahora su cuerpo, todavía caliente, está allí, a solo unos metros de él, en el cuarto contiguo a la sala de estar. Ya ha llamado a los médicos para que retiren el cadáver, llegarán en unos minutos, les harán firmar el acta de defunción y… Eileen estará oficialmente muerta.

Pero ellos todavía no han llegado, y Sev está pasando uno de los ratos más tensos de su vida, porque está frente a su padre, a quien no ve desde hace dos años. Tobías lo mira. En sus ojos no es posible leer un mínimo de sentimiento de aflicción por su mujer, pero si la sorpresa, una sorpresa enorme al saber que no son sus golpes los que han apagado la vida de Eileen definitivamente.

—Me voy. —dice Severus al cabo de unos minutos de silencio, no quiere vele más. Da un paso hacia la puerta, alejándose de quien dice ser su padre. –No tengo nada que hacer aquí.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a conocer a tu hermana? —Severus lo mira. Tobías sonríe burlonamente.

Es cierto, Sev tiene una hermana. Una prostituta se presentó hace casi dos años en la casa, poco después de que él comenzase en último curso de Hogwarts, con una niña en brazos. Ahora la pequeña tiene casi tres y se puede afirmar con total seguridad que es hija de Tobías. Tiene el pelo negro, la nariz ganchuda y espesas cejas sobre los párpados, a pesar de su corta edad. Claro que Severus no la ha visto. Sabe todo eso porque Eileen se lo contó, y porque hay un par de fotografías de ella en la casa.

—¿También vas a destrozarle la vida a ella? Será la hija de una puta, pero ni ella ni su madre se merecen acabar así. —Le dice con frialdad. Y realmente lo siente por ellas, porque seguramente Tobías le ha prometido mil cosas a esa mujer, y le ha dicho que la sacará de la calle, y que se casarán y serán una familia… Pobrecita.

Severus sabe que en menos de seis meses, esa chica deseará no haber conocido al padre de su hija. Una hija que se criará como él, entre golpes y gritos de desprecio.

—No me hables así, Sev, he cambiado.

—Ya. –susurra. Y recuerda los últimos minutos de Eileen. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes y magulladuras, no todos producidos por su enfermedad.

—Es cierto. Además, tu padre era una puta. Lo era, Sev. Una maldita bruja que engendró un monstruo. Vanesa en una buena chica, y la niña está sana –Le mira desafiante, y Severus no sabe qué decir, así que, simplemente, observa a su padre por última vez y cierra la puerta.

No tiene el valor de presentarse al día siguiente en el funeral de Eileen, porque no quiere ver a su hermana ni a esa mujer. Esa mujer que será tan desgraciada como lo fue su propia madre.

Tres semanas más tarde, Severus ve por casualidad, mientras camina por Londres, la portada de uno de los tantos periódicos que se venden en los quioscos. Boquiabierto, compra un ejemplar al dependiente y se sienta en el banco más cercano a leer la noticia.

Al acabar, el corazón le late frenéticamente, y no es capaz de susurrar otra cosa que "maldito, maldito...".

Su padre ha muerto. Lo sabe porque su nombre está escrito junto al de la tal Vanessa. La ha matado, el hijo de perra se ha atrevido a matarla. Y ahora él también está muerto. Y su hija.

Severus siente como le arden las entrañas, y arruga las páginas del periódico. Y siente que debería de haber ido al funeral y hablado con esa mujer. Aunque sabe que, probablemente, ella no le hubiera hecho caso.


	9. Capítulo IX: 31 de octubre

La figura se alza ante él, lánguida, destilando muerte por cada uno de los poros de su piel, más pálida que la de un muerto.

-Severus, el tiempo corree… -se arrodilla ante él, el cuerpo temblándole. Debería de estar acostumbrado a estos encuentros, y a la sensación que le produce acercarse a la horrenda figura, no menos terrible que ser rondado por un Dementor. Pero no, el tiempo pasa y sigue sin soportar mirarle, siquiera.

-Lo sé, mi señor. –el chico asiente. La guerra está en su punto álgido; el Señor Tenebroso está dispuesto a acabar con lo único que amenaza su reinado de terror; un niño de un año. El hijo de Lily.

-Será esta noche. –le dice. Sev se agacha más, con la aguileña nariz casi rozando el suelo, y dice con voz queda, justo con la intensidad que necesita el otro para oírle:

-Por favor, tenga clemencia por ella, Mi Señor… Salve a la madre, aunque los otros dos mueran, se lo ruego-Solloza, ante la idea de que Lily muera, y, al pestañear, se da cuenta de que algunas lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas. Hay algo en su interior que le dice que está mal sacrificar a un niño inocente por sus propios deseos, pero trata de ignorar ese sentimiento. No le importa que el niño nacido de Potter muera, sólo quiere volver a ver a Lily sana y a salvo.

El Señor Tenebroso gruñe algo parecido a un "me lo pensaré, Severus", y sale caminando gloriosamente de la sala en la que se ha reunido con su mortífago. En el fondo, Voldemort sabe que no le importa la madre. Si no opone resistencia, la dejará vivir, a pesar de ser una Sangre Sucia.

Severus se arrodilla totalmente, y sonríe, aun a pesar de que sigue temiendo por la vida de Lily.

Nunca antes el Señor Tenebroso le había contestado a una súplica. En esos momentos, aquel "Me lo pensaré", le parecen a Severus las palabras más gloriosas que ha oído jamás.

Algo en su interior, tal vez un sexto sentido, le dice que todo va a mejorar a partir de ese momento; algo le dice que Lily sobrevivirá.

Se levanta y enjuga las lágrimas. Sale de la Mansión de los Lestrange, en lugar en el que celebran los mortífagos sus reuniones, con paso orgulloso. Cuando llega a casa, se siente está de tan buen humor que hace una limpieza general que llevaba atrasando demasiado tiempo.

Horas después, de madrugada, se despierta con un dolor terrible penetrándole la marca tenebrosa; sabe que algo malo ha su varita y la escoba, y, sin pensarlo, vuela hasta la casa de los Potter. Por suerte, cuando Pettigrew rebeló su localización, él estaba delante.

En esos momentos, mientras emprende el frenético vuelo hacia el Valle de Godric, Severus, aunque no quiera reconocerlo, sabe que no volverá a ver a Lily sana y a salvo.


	10. Capítulo X: No ha muerto

"Está viva,… está viva…" se repite Severus una y otra vez mientras se aproxima a la casa en ruinas. No sabe si el corazón ha dejado de latirle o si, simplemente, ya no nota sus movimientos, pero eso ya no le importa. Lo único que quiere es comprobar que Lily Evans (porque para él siempre será Evans) está sana y salva.

La verja de lo que fuera la casa de los Potter chirría ligeramente al abrirse… Sigue caminando despacio, varita en mano, temiendo ser asaltado por cualquiera en cualquier momento.

Abre la puerta, aunque no sabe bien por qué lo hace. La pared principal está medio derrumbada, y podría haber pasado por un hueco especialmente grande que hay al lado de la entrada.

Severus aferra la vieja varita que un día perteneció a su madre con más fuerza, una vez dentro de la casa. Allá, entre los restos del hogar, yace un hombre. Apenas puede distinguirlo, porque es de noche, y la luna brilla tanto que hace que las sombras alargadas de los muebles se proyecten sobre él y le impidan verlo bien. Y, aún así, no le hace falta acercarse para saber que el hombre es James Potter, y que está muerto. _Él _está muerto…

Severus traga saliva, y finge que el cuerpo de James no está junto a él. Sube las escaleras despacio, tratando de ignorar el vacío que siente en el pecho, y el terrible presentimiento que le dice que Lily no sobrevivió. El presentimiento que le llena el cuerpo de sudor frío y le hace temblar.

Las escaleras tiemblan, aunque tal vez sea su cuerpo el que lo hace, Severus no lo sabe y no quiere saberlo. Solo le interesa llegar lo más rápido posible junto a Lily.

A las escaleras les sucede un pasillo ancho, lleno de puertas. Severus ve la del niño al instante; la puerta está entre abierta, y, a pesar de la oscuridad, los dibujos infantiles de las paredes se distinguen desde la distancia.

Traga saliva de nuevo, y se acerca a la habitación del bebé.

No puede evitar soltar un pequeño grito, a pesar de que él no suele gritar, cuando la ve allí, tirada en el suelo, como si de una muñeca rota se tratase.

Apenas sí mira al niño, que tiene el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y mocos, pero que ya no llora. Parece haber aprendido que en esa situación el llanto no le sirve de nada. El pequeño se alza al verlo, sin saber si es otra amenaza o su salvador, pero se mantiene en silencio. Sólo se agarra a los barrotes de la cuna, poniéndose en pie, y le contempla con los enormes ojos verdes.

Sev abraza a Lily, ignorando al niño. Coge el cuerpo, que conserva, todavía, un poco del calor corporal, y la estrecha contra su cuerpo.

Es más hermosa de lo que la recordaba. El rostro sigue pareciendo el de una delicada muñequita, sólo que la muerte ha hecho que palidezca, dotándola de una ternura siniestra.

Severus solloza. Sabe que debió de darse más prisa, que si hubiera corrido más quizá…

Pero no. En el fondo, sabe que si hubiera llegado cuando la familia todavía estaba viva, no hubiera podido hacer nada. Probablemente, él también estaría muerto.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, ojalá estuviera muerto, porque no sabe cómo va poder respirar ahora que Lily no lo hace.

La suelta cuando oye una especie de rugido que proviene de los aires, y, allá, a lo lejos, ve una moto voladora acercarse a la casa.

La mira por última vez y da unos pasos hacia la puerta. Dirige una mirada fugaz al bebé de ojos verdes, que lo contempla con curiosidad y luego se marcha.

Sale lo más rápido que puede de la casa y recoge su escoba, que sigue tirada en la entra, tal y como él la había dejado. Sale volando treinta segundos antes de que una moto alada aterrice en el jardín. Está seguro de que nadie lo ha visto.

Aún con el viento dándole en la cara, aún cuando está seguro de que su corazón sigue latiendo, Severus sabe en ese momento que él ha muerto con Lily. Sabe que ya no puede sentir realmente, que ya no puede amar. Se pregunta por qué no pudo morir totalmente, junto a ella, en lugar de quedarse en esa especie de Limbo en la que ha entrado cuando vio su cadáver.

Al día siguiente, va a ver a Dumbledore. Quiere luchar por ella, por Lily. En el fondo, y aunque en un principio deseó que el niño muriese, se alegra de que esté vivo. Porque eso significa que Lily sigue viva, en cierto modo.

Se promete que moverá cielo y tierra para que ese niño sobreviva; para que lo único que queda de Lily tenga una vida.


	11. Capítulo XI: Pesadilla

**_Capítulo XII: Pesadilla_**

_La mujer pelirroja, cuyo rostro estaba oculto tras un velo, le sonrió, haciéndole una seña para que se acercase. _

_Severus le obedeció, traído por el blanco de su ropa, que la hacía irradiar inocencia y felicidad. Una felicidad de la que él quería ser partícipe. _

_Miró a los lados, preguntándose, sin que realmente le importara, qué había sido de todo lo que les rodeaba; estaban flotando en medio de una especie de fondo blanco, de la nada que, a la vez, podía ser todo, absolutamente todo, lo que deseasen. _

_Severus avanzó más, colocándose a solo unos metros de la chica. A esa distancia pudo distinguir ligeramente el familiar rojo de sus labios, que el velo traslúcido dejaba entrever, así y la silueta de unos ojos claros, en los que se había perdido tantas veces…_

_Sonrió. Dio unos cuantos pasos más, y alargó la mano para quitar la prenda que ocultaba el rostro de ella, esperando encontrase con los ojos verdes con los que soñaba desde los once años. _

_Pero cuando descubrió el rostro de la mujer, no pudo evitar sentir asco y terror. _

_Las facciones de la chica estaban descompuestas, como si su dueña hubiese muerto meses atrás. La piel que quedaba era blancuzca, y colgaba de los músculos como si fuera una máscara mal colocada. Los ojos habían desaparecido, dejando lugar a dos esferas blanquísimas, veteadas por venas de un rojo intenso. _

_Severus retrocedió, espantado por la visión del rostro, tratando de no vomitar por el súbito olor que comenzó a emitir el cuerpo corrompido. Pero no pudo retroceder mucho, porque la chica alargó uno de sus brazos, pálidos y fríos, aprisionando su mano. _

_Severus la miró. El rostro comenzó a descomponerse más, desapareciendo totalmente la piel. El brazo, así como el resto del cuerpo, hasta ahora como el de cualquier persona, también se degradaron, presentando un aspecto similar al del rostro. _

_Entonces, en medio de aquella nada que los rodeaba, comenzaron a abrirse zanjas, como si de grietas se tratasen. Y las zanjas comenzaron a engullirlo todo. El blanco que los rodeaba fue desapareciendo entre la oscuridad… _

Severus despertó sobresaltado. De nuevo lo atacaban las pesadillas, como cada noche desde hacía seis meses, como cada noche desde que Lily murió.

Suspiró. Se quitó las sábanas que lo cubrían y se sentó en la cama. Levantó la manga del pijama que le cubría el brazo y contempló la Marca Tenebrosa, que se mantenía ahí, a pesar de la desaparición del Señor Tenebroso, como un recordatorio de su pasado, de todos los errores que cometió.

Después de la caída del mago, las cosas no habían marchado del todo mal. Dumbledore le había ofrecido el puesto de Profesor de Pociones, pues el hombre que ocupaba ese puesto, Slughorn, se había retirado.

Severus había aceptado, y ahora él dormía allí, en Hogwarts. Aunque no le hacía mucha gracia tratar con los alumnos, algunos de los cuales eran hermanos o primos de sus propios compañeros, no tenía más remedio que aceptarlo. Sabía que Dumbledore planeaba algo, algo que le concernía a él, pero, por el momento, tenía demasiados problemas como para pensar en los planes del anciano.

El dolor por la pérdida de Lily era demasiado reciente como para pensar en cualquier otra cosa.


	12. Capítulo XII: Semejanzas

**Capítulo XII: Semejanzas**

Los años pasan, y, con ellos, la juventud. Severus recibe con resignación las primeras arrugas, que la treintena arrastra consigo. Nada se puede hacer por detener el tiempo, y lo sabe.

Antes de que se dé cuenta, ya ha pasado una década desde la fatídica noche en la que cayó el Señor Tenebroso. El hijo de Potter ha crecido, y el parecido que tiene con su padre le recuerda con crueldad que Lily no lo eligió a él.

Camina hacia las mazmorras con un paso que pretende ser seguro.

No va a ser un comienzo de curso corriente, y lo sabe. Harry, el hijo de Potter, llegó el día anterior a la escuela, y, ahora, él debe encargarse de enseñarle Pociones.

Y, en el fondo, teme las interminables horas que va a pasar de ahora en adelante con el chiquillo. Tiene miedo a que el recuerdo de Lily se vuelva más vivo de lo que ha sido en las últimas estaciones.

Con el tiempo, las pesadillas de Severus no han cesado, y cada día añora más a Lily y su antigua vida. No porque haya sido más feliz siendo un mortifago, sino porque durante esa época ella todavía vivía, y, para él, eso es más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

Antes de entrar a la mazmorra, respira profundamente, y en su rostro coloca una máscara de seguridad y severidad; el mismo gesto adusto que ha hecho que los alumnos le respeten y teman desde que da clase, a pesar de su juventud.

Abre la puerta con fuerza, y lo primero en lo que se fijan sus ojos al hacerlo es en el niño moreno sentado al lado de otro pelirrojo.

El corazón le late con fuerza, sin poder evitarlo. A Severus casi le hubiera parecido normal que Harry hubiera comenzado a murmurar las mismas observaciones ácidas que hacia James, sobre su grasiento cabello. Pero, en lugar de eso, Potter se limita a observarlo casi con nerviosismo.

Severus no puede evitar hablarle con frialdad y casi crueldad al niño. Le hace preguntas que no corresponden saber a alguien que acaba de comenzar el primer curso, movido por un odio irracional provocado por el parecido con su padre.

Pero, al igual que la semejanza con James desata una serie de sentimientos hacia el niño, cuando éste levanta la vista y Severus fija su mirada en los ojos verdes, siente que le flaquean las piernas.

Evoca una de las interminables tardes pasadas junto a Lily y, por un segundo, se permite pensar que ha vuelto a ser un adolescente sin preocupaciones.

Por un segundo se imagina que ella sigue viva. Y Severus sabe que, si ella vive, él no tiene que temerle a nada. No tiene por qué tenerle miedo a lo que se avecina, ahora que el hijo de Potter ha crecido.

Si ella todavia existe, nada, de ahora en adelante, puede ir mal.


End file.
